Dreams
by SilverOpals394
Summary: He looked away from me. I'm not sure if he knew that I saw the glistening tear, but he didn't say anything. It was then I did the impossible, the unthinkable. The forbidden.


A/N : This is a new thing for me. This fanfiction here is actually the dream I had last night. So there may or may not be some crazy things rampaging through this story. I considered editing them to be more realistic, but it was funner this way. Is funner a word? Anyways... hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Something is very wrong with my time turner. Not to mention the fact that it magically appeared around my neck this evening when I haven't seen it in years, it's going crazy. For some reason it keeps making Harry, Ron, and me relive the past few hours.

We don't have to worry about doubles of ourselves running around, we've simply rewound the time in our actual bodies. I know- it makes no sense at all. I'm not exactly sure how this is working. I wish it would stop... it's getting quite annoying, really.

So here I am, back in Ron's dad's car. Harry and I are flying it at an alarmingly fast speed. Come to think of it, I'm not quite sure where it came from. Didn't it run wild back in second year? Perhaps it was tired of living alone in the woods.

I don't know where we're flying to, even though this is about the fifth time we've done this today. Ron isn't here. He's asleep in Hagrid's hut. The only reason I know this is the fact that that's where we've found him each time our wild ride is over.

But enough of all that. I'm not writing in my journal to talk about Ron sleeping. (How _am _I writing in a journal in a bouncing flying car?) This can't be real.

Oh, dear. I do hope it is real!

Why, you ask? Well...

You see, the thing that happens each time before we take off in the Anglia is...

We talk to Professor Snape.

And this last time, I just may have convinced Harry to go off somewhere else so I could talk to him alone.

So there he was, sitting all alone at the fountain. (I didn't know Hogwarts had a fountain. Okay, this is getting weird.) He didn't hear me walk up behind him... which is also weird because after all those years as a spy you would think he could hear a clumsy girl stalking him.

Anyways, I walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked in that silky voice of his. I admit, I shivered.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir. Crazy things keep happening and I just feel like I'm supposed to be here. Sitting with you. Is that alright?" I felt like everything I was saying was scripted.

He didn't answer me. I looked up at his face and saw a tear roll down his cheek in the moonlight.

I felt deeply hurt and I didn't know why. I wanted to curse anyone who may have cause that tear to fall from his gorgeous black eyes.

Yes, I said gorgeous. Sigh... I may as well admit this part now. You see, after I left Hogwarts, I came back to teach Charms when Filius decided to retire. And since my first year of teaching, I have had a major crush on the man. In fact, this last year (my fourth year teaching) I realized that I'm in love with him. He is... amazing. But I knew we could never be together. Why would he ever have feelings for me?

Back to the story.

He looked away from me. I'm not sure if he knew that I saw the glistening tear, but he didn't say anything. It was then I did the impossible, the unthinkable. The forbidden.

I knew he wouldn't react kindly to my grabbing his face, so I got up and sat down on the other side of him. He opened his eyes, and I did it.

I kissed him, and it was perfect. Sure there was bumping of noses and his hesitancy, but it was HIS nose I was bumping against and HIS hesitancy. I wouldn't have it any other way.

He pulled away and closed his eyes once more.

"Miss Granger, I..."

I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Severus, stop. First off, please call me Hermione. Second of all, tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me it was disgusting and you never wish to see me again. Tell me that and I'll never bother you again. But if you _did_ feel something and it _wasn't_ disgusting... kiss me again. Because _I did_ feel something and it was amazing. I love you, Severus Snape. With all my heart. And I can understand if you don't return my feelings, but please just tell me what they are!"

He gave me an impatient look. This was a good thing, I think.

"Miss- Hermione, I would answer you if you would stop babbling."

I blushed.

"That being said, I have to tell you that I loved someone long ago..."

"I know. I know you were in love with Lily. Sorry for bothering you, sir."

As I got up to leave, I could see images of James and Lily in the sky. It seems Severus could see them too because he had reached out his arm (perhaps to pull me back? one can only wish...) but then dropped it in astonishment.

I turned back and looked at him.

"They aren't real, Severus."

I turned to leave once more but a single word stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't," was all he said.

I looked at him. "Don't what?"

"Don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't bloody done with our conversation, are we?"

It was time for me to give him an impatient look. There was no need for him to talk that way.

"Well do you have something you would like to say, Severus? Because I think I'm all done."

I looked at the time. I really didn't have long before the flying car would show up.

"Sir, I really should be going—"

"Please don't call me that, Hermione. What I was trying to say before we were interrupted was that I loved someone long ago and I found out the hard way that love can be malicious. I have felt a love once more but told no one, did nothing about it, because I knew how cruel it could be."

At this, Lily-in-the-sky rolled her eyes and James-in-the-sky chuckled. I don't care if they were fake representations of Harry's parents. That was just rude! I decided to ignore them.

My heart was beating wildly. Could he mean_ me_? I could hardly believe this was happening.

My questions were abruptly answered when the unthinkable happened again.

He kissed me. And it was even better than the first time. Better in so many ways because this time, I had no doubt that he loved me. I could feel it. I poured my heart into that kiss, and as it ended, I recognized that it was a gift. A precious, precious gift.

Because he wouldn't remember this once the next time to talk to him came around again.

And when and if I figured out how to stop the unending cycle of talking to him, flying in a car, looking for Ron, and hiding in the woods (I didn't mention that one yet, did I?) would he ever admit his feelings? Maybe I caught him in the perfect timing, under the moonlight, next to a fountain, where love could be expressed freely.

It was then I realized that time and love are both very cruel, but that they're also a gift. And I wouldn't trade those kisses for anything in the world.

**Please review!**


End file.
